Life as partners
by Rane Kono
Summary: Living together as partners in the police force is going great, but what will happen when Nick actually asks her out? What all will it affect?
1. Prologue

The day that Nick became Judy's partner, Nick moved in with Judy, and a few days later they moved somewhere else since Nick had nowhere to call home. Six months later Judy and Nick were on break for a month. Both Judy and Nick were wearing casual clothes as they were going on a walk together in Savanna Central.

Location: Savanna Central.

7:00 A.M.

"So Carrots where we going today?" Nick asked as the two were walking on the sidewalk in Savanna Central.

"Well...we could go to Sahara Square and swim around there for a little bit?" She suggested to him as she starts walking across the street.

"Do you have a bathing suit, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"...No." She groaned.

"You've been here for over six months, and you're standing there telling me that you don't have a bathing suit." Nick gasped.

"I've been working everyday, no time to do stuff like that." She pointed out.

"You would think to at least buy something for vacations…" Nick said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it was important, Foxy." Judy called him by his new nickname.

"Foxy?" He asked with his head tilted a little.

"Your new nickname, do you like it?" She asked him.

"Heh...yeah sure Carrots. So anyways, you need to buy a bathing suit." He told her.

"And you're helping me pick out one~" She giggled.

"What? Why?!" He yelled.  
"Why not? Maybe we can get you one as well." She told him.

"I already have one.." He told her.

"Oh boo who, we're getting you a new one." She hopped up and booped his nose.

Nick smiled at the little bunny as she started walking ahead of them. The fox walked after her as the bunny was heading to a nearby clothe store so she could buy herself and for him. Nick thought it was kind that she was getting him something, he appreciated it. While Judy was walking ahead of them, he took notice of Officer Clawhauser starring in the donut store across the street. Seeing that Judy wasn't really paying attention as she was too busy thinking about getting a bathing suit, he walked across the street, avoiding oncoming cars who honked at him.

"Heeey Claw!" Nick called out.

"Nicky! How's it going? Oh oh! Where's Judy?" Claw asked as his tail was swaying around.

"It's going good so far and Judy's going to buy us some bathing suits so we can go swimming at Sahara Square." Nick replied to him.

"Oh how sweet! Does she know you're not following her?" Claw asked.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping she doesn't know for a minute." He grinned.

"Aaaw, okay. So how's your relationship with her going?" Claw asked.

"I...well..still haven't asked her out." Nick put his paw behind his head and smiled nervously.

"You what?! Nooo! Seriously? Why nooot?" Claw asked. "It's been like six months!"

Nick smiled nervously at him. "Never had the proper chance. I was hoping to when we go for a swim."

"You're going to try today? Oh! Tell me how it goes alright?!" Claws smiled happily.

"Oh alright, go get you a donut, alright?" Nick waved goodbye as he crossed the road.

Once Nick was across the road, he ran so he'd catch up with Judy.


	2. Chapter 1

When Nick caught up with Judy, he walked beside her with a smile as he hoped that she didn't notice that he went over and spoke with Claws. Too his demise.

"What were you and Clawhauser talking about over there at the donut shop?" She asked him with a grin. "Don't think I didn't notice you slip over there, I have good hearing."

"If you have good hearing then you'd already know what we were talking about." Nick grinned.

"I already know, Foxy." She grinned at him as she hit his shoulder.  
"Y-You what?" He said with a shocked tone.

"Yeah, something about him getting a donut, right?" She asked.

"So wi- What? Yeah! Yeah, I told him to get a donut after we talked about work and all that." He told her with a smile.

"Uh huh." She grinned and started hopping along.

He walked after her thinking about what she just said, wondering if she actually knows if he was lying or not. He watched her hop on the sidewalk. What he was really watching was her small fluffy bunny tail, it reminded him when he was messing with Bellwethers wool. Now if he could only get the tail. The two finally made it to a clothe store.

"You did grab some money, right…?" Judy asked with a nervous smile as she waited beside the door.

"Did the wittle bunny wabbit forget her wallet at wome?" Nicky asked her as if he was talking to a toddler.

She jumped up, grabbed his tie, landing on the ground, pulling him down so he's eye to eye. She glares at him as he just grins at her as he stands there hunkered down, waiting for her to say something to him.

"Don't ever do that again.." She told him.

"What are you going to do if I do?" He asked her

"Wanna find out?" She asked him.

"Mmmm...Maybe later." He puts his nose against her nose with a grin.

She blushes like mad, but keeps him hunkered down by his tie. He grins at her as he nuzzles her before rising up, picking her up in the process, in which causes her face to turn red in embarrassment.

"Come on Carrots, let's go get you a bathing suit." He cradled her as they walked into the store.

Everyone in there looked at them as they entered the store. Judy blushed even more as she's being cradled by the fox. This was truly embarrassing for her. Everyone laughed quietly as Nick started walking around the store, looking at clothes in the process as he was looking for the bathing suits.

"N-Nick put me down now!" She whispered.

He ignored her for a little bit.

"Ah there it is!" He smiled happily as he walked over to the bathing suit section for girls.

"So what do you want to get?" He asked as he set her down and patted her head.

"Sh-Shut up…" She grumbled as she crossed her arms, looking down.

"Awww, what's the matter? Is the bunny embarrassed?" He asked with a grin.

"N-No...shut up…" She told him as she started looking at the bathing suits. "Did you get your wallet…"

"Of course I did, I always carry my wallet." He told her as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Hmph…" She looks away from him, but at the same time, she starts browsing through the bathing suits.

"Pick the one you-...wait how are you going to get me one if you have no money?" He asked her with his head tilted.

"I have money…" She crossed her arms.

"But you said-

"I have my wallet, okay?" She told him as she picked a suit out and ran to the dressing room.

He watched her run to the dressing room as he started laughing to himself. He enjoyed that. He sat in a nearby chair and waited for her to get changed into the bathing suit. A few minutes of sitting in the chair, she finally popped her head out. He looked at her with a grin.

"You finally done changing in there, Carrots?" He asked her as he had his face leaning onto one of his paws.

"Yeah…" She told him.

She got out of the dressing room. He leaned out of his chair a little. The small bunny was wearing a purple bathing suit that suit her just right. She looked at him.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked as she started spinning around to show him the entire bathing suit.

"You look cute." He grinned at her.

"Stop that!" She glared at him.

"Oh boo, is that what you want?" He asked her with a grin.

"Yeah…" She walked back into the dressing room and got changed.

When she got changed she came out and looked at him with the bathing suit in her paws.

"Well go get you one…" She told him.

He slowly gets up from the chair and walks over to the men's bathing suits. It didn't take him long before he found some hawaiian swim trunks. He held it against his crotch and looked at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll get this." He told her.

"But you didn't even try it on.." She told him.

"It's my size and it suits what I normally wear, Carrots." He told her. "Now let's check out and go swimming, Carrots."  
"Alright…separate or together?" She asked him.

"We can pay separate if you want." He told her as he took her bathing suit and gave her his. "But we'll do it this way."

He hid a grin from her as he walked away from her to get to a register. She followed behind him and waited behind him. Once he got done paying for the suit, she hopped up and placed the swim trunks on the counter and bought them. When they bought their swimsuits, they walked out of the store together and started walking to the train station. They bought two tickets to go to where they were going.

"I do look good with this bathing suit on right?" Judy asked as they got off the train.

"Yes Carrots, you look wonderful in it." He told her as he patted her head.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Carrots, don't make me throw you into some random water." He grinned at her.

"You wouldn't dare…" She told him.

He looks at her with a grin and picks her up, immediately holding onto her.

"Hey!" She screamed as she started struggling to get free.

He started laughing as he turns it into a hug. He starts carrying her off somewhere so they could change into their bathing suits, only, he was going to carry her there the entire way. When he found a place that they could change in, he sat the blushing bunny down and patted her head before leaving her standing there. He went and got changed in the bathroom only to come out and see her sitting on a bench in her bathing suit.

"Holy crap…" He whispered to himself.

He stared at her for a minute as she was sitting there, waiting for him. She still had that blush on her face. He grinned at that before he walked out with his paw in the air, waving at her.

"You were right, it does suit you." She told him as she hopped down to the ground.

"I toooold you." He replied to her. "You look so adorable with that blush on your face."  
"Stop it!" She whined a little.

"Take a compliment Carrots." He told her.

"But did you know th-

"Carrots, I don't care." He told her as he took her paw and started walking to the pool.

Her mouth opened a little, but closed as they started walking to a pool that they can swim in.

When the two got to the pool, they saw various animals there already swimming. He went ahead and hopped into the water. Judy walked to the edge and sat down.

"What's the matter Carrots? Scared of water?" He splashes her playfully.

"H-Hey! That's cold as hell Foxy!" She screamed as her body is now soaked.

"Just jump in, you'll get used to it!" He yells playfully.

"I'll wait a minute.." She told him.

He slowly swims over towards her and looks up at her from the water.

"We came here to swim though?" He told her.

"It's cold…" She told him.

"You'll get used to it." He grinned at her.

She looked at him with a questionable look.

"What are yo- You better no-!"

He grabs her and pulls her into the cold water pool, causing her to scream in terror. He had her fluffy butt in the pool now. Now all he had to do was ask her out at the right moment, which wasn't right now.


End file.
